Crimson Love
by Tayuya-Uzamaki
Summary: Naruto comes back to the village after a year of his training trip and ends up meeting a special someone. This is an original story by Dragoon of Darkness
1. Chapter 1

**Hello There!**

 **This is a story with the paring**

 **Naruto/Kurenai it is an idea of the story Kurenai's Affair by Dragoon of Darkness.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto Uzumaki is walking down the dirt road towards the giant gates of Konoha he had come back only after a year to visit the people he missed as he was starting to get a little home sick.

As he walked in the village he couldn't help but smile at how the village looked and that this is his home and would always be his. His smile completely feel as he saw a raven haired women run into the forest holding her face.

 _"Is she crying?"_ Being the nice person he is he ran after her. After a few minutes of searching he finds Team eights sensei Kurenai Yuhi. He slowly walks up to her and puts a hand on her shoulder when he saw her flinch slightly his frown just deepened.

"What's wrong Kurenai-san?" He asked softly. After a few seconds of silence she looks up and Naruto notices that she had a bust in lip a black eye and a few scratches on her face and tears flowing down her face. At first Naruto was shocked he heard that she married Asuma earlier this year did he do this to her?

"Kurenai who did this to you?" He questioned softly yet you could hear a trace of anger in his words. Kurenai didn't pick up the anger all she heard was his warm and soft voice she looked back down trying to avoid his bright blue concerned eyes

"My husband Asuma." She muttered

Naruto's frown if possible got even deeper but you could see the clear anger in his eyes when she mentioned Asuma

Naruto brought his hand towards her black eye and she flinched again "Don't worry I won't hurt you" He whispered softly and slowly she complied and Naruto used his new medical jutsu he learned from his training and healed her black eye he wasn't very good at it but he could heal small wounds

Kurenai muttered a small thank you and looked into Naruto's concerned blue eyes "Don't worry about me I'm a Jounin I can take care of myself." She said while tears were still falling freely but what shocked her was when Naruto pulled her into a tight embrace "Why did he do this Kurenai-san."

She was shocked for a few seconds until it finally registered what happened and how she felt so...safe in his embrace. She pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind and buried her head onto his chest and let out a fresh new batch of tears. "I asked him to try and stop smoking and he got mad and started to yell at me and ended up hitting me." She said between sobs while she subconsciously held Naruto even tighter than she already was.

She soon started to regret telling him that as he started to release killer intent in the air and she grew worried that he might try to do something. But why would he try to do something like that for her it isn't like he likes her? _"Or does he?"_

She pulls away from the embrace at looks at him with a somewhat forced smile and wiping the tears away "Please calm down Naruto I'll be fine." She said while meeting his concerned gaze he can tell she needed comfort and he wanted to help in anyway possible. It also has to do with Naruto having a crush on her since the academy days which he wanted no one to know about afraid of being made fun of she he made Sakura his fake crush to fake people out.

So he pulled her back into the hug (which she was more than happy to accept) and land her head on hers while rubbing small circles on her back. She couldn't help but have a small smile and a little blush as he was acting very kind compared to how Asuma has been acting since they got married. After a while he pulled back a bit so he can meet her eyes "Where are you staying? If you go back he may try something again." He said with worry in his voice while starting to run his fingers through her raven locks.

She couldn't stop the blush that worked up on her face this time he sounded so sincere and he was very warm.

"I was going to check into a hotel after I finished here." She said softly

"You could come with me? I'm staying at a hotel it's not far from here." He said and she gave gave a curious look "How do I know you're not trying to get me in a bed? She said carefully

He gave off a little chuckle "If I wanted to do that I could do it now, we are only in a forest after besides I could never hurt you." He said with a warm smile as he starts to wipe her tears away with his left hand.

"Thank you but why are you doing this?" She said with confusion

"It's nothing really." He said but she could tell he was silently scared about something. What could he be scared of? Unless...

"Do you have feelings for me?"She said in a low tone of voice while looking into Naruto's bright blue eyes and saw the shock in his eyes and the bright blush that appeared on his face was all she needed to know. And how she thought he looked a little cute. _"Wait cute?"_

Naruto took a deep breath and looked into her eyes "I have had feelings for a while now but since I can't be with you I can at least help you when you fall down." He gave her a small sad smile while caressing her cheek with his hand

She just looked up at him and smiled "You're only 14 years old and you're the nicest anyone has ever been to me."

"When you have a crush on someone since the academy it helps." He said with a blush and looked away slightly to try and hide it while she just smiled

"Come on let's get out of here it's been a long day." He said as he helped her up. But what happened next shocked both him and Kurenai. She leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. Naruto was frozen in shock but after a few seconds he kissed her back and wrapped his hand around her waist to pull her closer.

After a few minutes they pull apart and Kurenai tried to run but she couldn't escape out of Naruto's hold "I must be a horrible wife." She said as looked down and started crying again. Naruto grabs her by the chin and so she would look up at him and he smiled and used his hand to wipe the tears away "You're not a bad wife. You just need someone who will treat you like the angel you are." He said and leaned in and kissed her again. This is she kissed back without hesitation.

After a few minutes they pulled back from each other and looked each other in the eyes while both having matching blushes.

"I think we should go back to the hotel now Kurenai-chan." He said softly while getting out of there embrace and helping her up as well he didn't want anyone to find them out like this if would look bad for both if them and Kurenai was thinking along the same lines

"Thank you Naruto-kun." He walked over and picked her up bridal style getting another blush from her and started to walk towards his hotel room.

When they entered his hotel room he walked to his room he laid her on the bed and was about to leave to lay on the couch escape he stopped and looked down to see Kurenai's hand around his wrist "Please just lay with me." He looked at her and nodded slowly and climbed into and put a arm around her east while she laid her head on her chest.

Kurenai's thoughts were very conflicted right now. She was married and he she was laying in bed with another man. But Naruto was never to her in 30 minutes then Asuma was in awhile year since their marriage. She looked and looked at the young man she is cuddling with right now and couldn't believe she is with him. He was so young but so mature and so caring and nice with her. But she made up her mind.

She leaned up and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay Chapter 2!**

 **(A/N) Just wanted to say there is going to be a lemon in this chapter, and this is only my first time writing a leon hell this is my very first fanfiction~~**

 **Ok anyway i hope you like it the whole chapter won't be a lemon but if you don't like then i'm going to signal when it stops so it's all good. Thanks for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own it~~**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 2:**

 _She looked and looked at the young man she is cuddling with right now and couldn't believe she is with him. He was so young but so mature and so caring and nice with her. But she made up her mind._

 _She leaned up and kissed him._

Naruto looked at her shocked but slowly started to return the kiss with more passion than he intended to. After a few minutes he started to nibble on her neck getting a small moan from her while she was roaming is body with her hands trying to get a feel for it. He slowly started to remove her red shirt leaving her clad in only her red bra and her angelic body. He lowered his head and started to lay soft butterfly kisses near and around her belly button again getting a moan out of her. He removed her bra releasing her large D-cup breasts for him to see and took a nipple in his mouth and started to suck on it.

As he was doing that Kurenai grabbed the back of his head. She couldn't believe how good she felt every time her and Asuma got intimate he would just force her to pleasure him so this was a whole new experience for her. Naruto took the nipple out of his mouth and started to kiss on her collarbone again getting another moan from her this time it was louder.

He moved his hands to her white shorts and took them off while also taking off her red thong in the process. Naruto got between her legs and looked up at Kurenai asking if he can proceed. After seeing her nod he gave her pussy a lick earning her first orgasim.

He licked up all her cum and started to lick the inside of her pussy each time getting faster and faster. Kurenai thought she was in heaven she never felt this was and it was amazing! She started to moan louder and louder until she finally came for her second time. He trailed his kisses from her womanhood to her lips and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Naruto-kun i think it's my turn." she said and got to her feet

"It's ok Kurenai-chan you don't have to."

She just ignored him started to remove his pants and boxers freeing his hard 8 inch manhood in all its glory. At first she was shocked he was way bigger than Asuma as he was only 5 inches. After she got over her shock she slowly started to pump his member earning a low grunt from him.

After a while she started pumping faster and faster until she slowly took the first 3 inches into her mouth earning a surprised moan from Naruto as he moves his hands to the back of her head.

Soon she started to go deeper until he was all in her mouth until she feels his member twitch in her mouth. Naruto moans again as he cums in her mouth. She swallows it and got to her feet and looked at Naruto and gave him a hug.

"Can you be with me even if you know i'm having an affair with you?" she questioned nervously but you could hear the longing and love in her voice. Naruto stood up and gently aid her on the bed and slowly moved her legs apart showing off her perfect body and waiting pussy and looked into her crimson red eyes.

"Kurenai-chan I don't care as long as i'm with you i'll do anything." has he moved his member into her earning a soft moan out of her. He started to thrust faster making her moans get louder and louder .

He takes a one of her nippes between his fingers and starts to twist it.

"Ahhh N-naruto-kun." she moaned as she watched him impale her with his member she couldn't believe she was doing this but she didn't care he has been nicer and more caring to her in one day than Asuma has been in a year.

"K-kurenai-chan." he let out a deep growl while he started to go faster into her making her scream out his name in pleasure.

"I'm cuming!" they cum at the same time Naruto collapsed on to her. After they finished he looked at her and gave her a passionate kiss which she gladly returned "I told you i'll be here with you no matter what." he said as he started to caress her cheek with his hand. Kurenai leaned into his and and gave a contempt sigh. "Thank you Naruto-kun." she then leaned in and gave him another kiss

 **Lemons over!**

After they released he laid down next to her and brought her near his chest "I'm leaving tomorrow for another 7 months but after that i'm back for good." he said which caused her to smile a bit "I guess i have to spend the day with you tomorrow huh?" he gave an amused chuckle and responded "I guess you do." After a few more rounds of 'fun' they ended up falling asleep in their new lovers embrace.

Time skip:

Next morning Naruto woke up from the best sleep he ever had and looked to his right to see why he slept so good. His angel was soundly sleeping with her head on his chest. He gave a small smile and got out of bed without waking her up and gave a light chuckle as she muttered something of losing her 'pillow' and went to go make breakfast.

Kurenai woke up to the amazing aroma of food and opened her eyes to see Naruto standing there with a whole bunch of different foods. He handed her a plate which she accepted and they ate a nice breakfast with each other.

After she finished eating she started to pick up her clothes and starts to get dressed "I have to go but i'll meet you in front of your hotel later today around 5." she said while Naruto just nodded "Ok I have to go see Baa-chan anyway after this but i'll be there." he said while giving a kiss and a quick goodbye smack to the ass which caused her to blush and walked out the door. Naruto gave an amused chuckle and got a new pair of clothes and went to take a shower.

With Kurenai:

She was walking back to the apartment she shared with her 'husband' until a familiar purple haired kunoichi ran up to her "Ohoya Kurenai-chan did you have a busy night?" the purple haired woman said with a knowing smirk.

"I have no idea what you mean Anko-chan." she said while looking away to hide her blush

The now named Anko smirked again "Come on Kurenai-chan I know you too well and you have some _leftovers_ on your shirt so come on tell little ol' me how what happened or i'll do something rash." she said rather a little too happily.

Kurenai started to sweat a little under her friend's gaze and wondered if she would tell Asuma of what happened, but she decided to trust her best friend. "Ok ok i'll tell you…..Just not here let's go your apartment so i can shower." she said while Anko just nodded.

After Kurenai's shower she walked out of the bathroom to meet her friends curious gaze and started to fidget a little making Anko a little nervous she never seen her friend like this. I mean she just came left her house with her husband right? _"Then why wasn't she wearing different clothes unless-"_

"Are you having an affair?" Anko said suddenly making Kurenai go wide eyed and slightly scared

"Well it goes like this…"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N- And there's chapter 2 hooray~~~**

 **Was the lemon any good? Is there anything i can approve on? Please review and all that jazz it would be cool and tell me if i could change anything to make these stories better,**

 **Again shout out to Dragoon of Darkness for being a legend!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Yay chapter 3!**

 **Hope you like this chapter i started it at like 4 in the morning so i'm pretty tired so hope it ends well~~~**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 3**

Naruto finished his shower and was on his way to the Hokage's tower while thinking about the recent events that has happened. He came home to visit and he ended up having an affair with the girl of his dreams. The smile wouldn't leave his face all day.

When he entered the Hokage's office and say her asleep on her desk with drool all over her recent paperwork. He sweatdropped at the scene in front of him, leave it up to his Baa-chan to fall asleep on a very important job with empty sake bottles everywhere. He suddenly smirked mischievously and summoned a shadow clone and whispered something in it's ear.

The clones eyes widened to the size of dinner plates dinner plates "W-what she'll kill me!" the clone yelled while looking pretty scared about something.

The real Naruto just rolled his eyes and looked at the clone and pointed to the Hokage signaling to do it. The clone just gulped and nodded and walked towards the Hokage and whispered in her ear "Baa-chan i'm going to steal your sake an-" the clone never finished as he got punched through the wall and dispelled "Shut the hell up!" the Hokage yelled

The real Naruto just watched it all go down and let out booming laughter "Hahah you should see your face Tsunade Baa-chan." he said between laughs

The now dubbed Tsunade froze only one person had enough balls to call her Baa-chan and that was a dumb blonde gaki.. She looked around and saw a pretty tall man standing around 5'8 with unruly blonde spikes giving her one of his signature foxy smiles "Hey Baa-chan miss m-Ahhhhh!" he never finished as he was tackled to the ground in a fierce hug by Tsunade "Naruto your back, wears Jiraya? Did anything bad happen? How are you? Why you back so early?" she just fired off question after question and never realized that he was starting to turn blue. "C-cant b-b-breth b-baa-c-chan" he managed to choke out

She blinked and looked at the young man she was suffocating between her huge assets and saw he was indeed on the brink of conscious. She let him go and gave him a little while so he can breath again.

After a few seconds he decided to start a conversation "So sleeping on the job?" he said with a little chuckle. While Tsunade huffed and crossed her arms over her ample chest and looked away "For your information I wasn't sleeping, I was doing awesome Hokage stuff that you can't do yet."

"Yeah keep telling yourself that." he muttered as he got a bonk to the head 'Hey what was that for!" he yelled at her "That's for not trusting your Kage gaki." she said "Anyway why are you back early and wears that pervert anyway?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice. Naruto just looked at her and gave her a foxy smile "I just came back to visit, see how things were going and wanted to ask you for a favor." he said a little nervously making Tsunade raise her eyebrow a bit wondering what could make Naruto off all people nervous

"Ok gaki what is it that you need?" she asked while Naruto stopped fidgeting and looked at Tsunade straight in the eyes

"I want to learn how to become a medic-nin"

With Kurenai:

Kurenai just finishes telling about her affair with Naruto to Anko and now the room was eerily quiet. Anko just looked at her best friend shocked she had an affair with Naruto of all people! Who wouldn't be shocked

Ok let me get this straight." Anko said "Asuma ended up hitting you and you ran out of your house crying while Naruto came and comforted you and you two ended up at his hotel and had sex….Did I miss anything?" she asked and Kurenai just shook her head no and Anko slumped in her chair "Well he's nicer than Asuma i guess." she said truthfully making Kurenai go wide eyed "Y-you mean you're ok with this? You won't tell Asuma?" she asked shocked she didn't think she was going to be fine with this.

"I mean i've always said I never liked Asuma, I always thought he was a cocky mother fucker." she said making Kurenai sweatdrop a little at her friends bluntness.

Kurenai nodded "Yes Naruto has been better than Asuma has been during our whole marriage' he actually made me feel wanted, and loved in the bedroom" she said with a little blush

Anko raised an eyebrow "He was better than Asuma?" all she needed to know was said to her as the blush only got bigger on Kurenai's face. She smirked "Ohh Tell me tell me tell me" she said a little too happily.

Kurenai blushed again but still explained "Well he made me cum just by licking me and teasing, and is a lot bigger than Asuma by the way." she said with a happy smile. Anko gave her friend a sly smirk "So how many times did you guys fuck each other?"

She asked again making Kurenai blush and gain a sweatdrop from her friends behavior "5 times"

Anko smirked again but her smirk fell off her face when she realized something.

"Did you use protection?"

".."

".."

"Fuck we didn't have any!" Kurenai yelled all previous blushes gone from her face and now looked extremely worried and Anko made her way over to her friend to try and calm her down

"Hey Kurenai-chan call down maybe he's ready ready to have a child. So what if you have a child you are 27 right?"

"B-but he's only 14! He couldn't be ready I don't think i ready." Kurenai yelled again

"You want me to talk to him about it? In my opinion he would love to be a father knowing what his life as been." Anko said making Kurenai stop freaking out, and think about her situation. It couldn't be that bad right?

"No i'll talk to him him about it. I'm meeting him outside of his hotel later today at 5 so i'll tell him sometime then." she said with a little more confidence

She turned to Anko and said "I need your help lying to Asuma, let's say we're going to stay at your place for the day."

Anko smirked and put an arm around her friend's shoulder and gave a sly smirk "Sure thing Kurenai-chan, I don't mind lying to that asshole. But I do want to meet your new lover boy." she said making Kurenai blush but still nod.

"Just don't freak him out too much Anko-chan, I really do think I'm falling in love with him and i'm pretty sure he loves me so I want this to go well." she said nervously making Anko smile a bit and nod her head.

They were about to leave the apartment until Kurenai realized Anko stopped walking and her eyes were bulging out of her head. Kurenai raised an eyebrow over her friend's behavior "What's wrong Anko-chan?"

Anko looked over at her friend with shocked eyes and a little bit of….pity?

"What are you going to do about Hinata?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N-**

 **Boom chapter 3 is now done again I hope this chapter is good i was super tired but i really wanted to finish it so here it is~~**

 **Please review and tell me if I can improve on anything and all that sweet shit And good day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-**

 **Here is chapter 4 hope it's good**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 4:**

"You want to be medic-nin?!"

Tsunade yelled with her eyes wide open in shock she wasn't expecting this at all! "Why" she said while looking at Naruto waiting for an answer.

Naruto just looked at her seriously "On our trip ero-sensei gave me a scroll, it had all things from nin. tai, gen, ken, and fuinjutsu But there was also some medical jutsu scrolls and i read those first and ever since then i've just had a drive to become a medic-nin and a new seal master." he finished and gave a sigh as he looked in Tsunade's eyes and saw she still looked confused

"So what do you want me to do? I can't do a lot since your already Jiraiya's' apprentice." she saw his face drop "but" she said and he perked up and she gave him a smile "I could give you scrolls that I made with my medical knowledge and my super human strength."

The smile on Naruto's face was now contagious to anyone who saw it and he ran to Tsunade and gave her a hug "Thank thank you Tsunade kaa-san" he said making them both freeze and the room go deathly silent "W-what d-d-did y-you say?" Tsunade said truly shocked, but her voice held a good portion of warmth and longing

"I've always loved you as my mother Tsunade I just never said anything out of fear." he said a little scared he just called the Godaime Hokage of Konoha his mother! That's a feat in itself but he was shocked when he was pulled back into a hug by her and felt tears dropping on to his face and looked up to see Tsunade with a smile on her face with tears in her eyes. He also had tears in his eyes and his eyes widened when he her heard whisper in his ear.

"I love you too sochi-kun."

With Kurenai:

Kurenai stood frozen in her eye flashing through emotion from fear, guilt, and pity. She never thought about Hinata once when she was with Naruto. She knew Hinata liked Naruto hell she loved Naruto. But she didn't say anything to him, she couldn't even talk to him. But that doesn't change the fact she stole the person who her student/little sister's true love.

"-ey Kurenai. HEY KURENAI!"

Kurenai looked and saw her purple haired friend Anko looking a little mad, but they was some worry in her gaze

"Are you ok Kurenai-chan you kind of spaced out there?" she said with some worry

Kurenai looked at Anko with tears threatening to fall from her eyes "A-anko I took the man my student is in love with! What am I going to do, does Naruto even know that Hinata loves him? Im such a horrible person." she said while starting to break down and Anko went and pulled her into a hug

"What do I do Anko?" she questioned softly

Anko closed her eyes and started to think. "Well you could not tell her anything, or tell her now."

After a few minutes Kurenai pulled away from Anko with a look of determination, but it was wavering a little.

"I'll tell her."

With Naruto:

Naruto just left the Hokage's tower feeling great he established the mother/son relationship with Tsunade and now has top quality medical scrolls with her superhuman strength. and is now walking down the streets of Konoha to kill some time. While he was walking he noticed there wasn't a lot of glares and mutters.

There were still glares from the older generation, but from the new one it was…...interesting. He looked around and saw a group of girls pointing at him while giggling uncontrollably. He raised an eyebrow at that what was so funny? Then a girl from that group came out and walked over to him.

Once she reached him, he got a good look at her she was about 5'5 long dark brown hair with brown eyes a slender waist and an average size chest, and looked to be about 17. She made eye contact with him and she blushed a bright red.

This action caught a few people in the streets, and they stopped and started at the scene, some over the older generation of people saw this and we're going to put a stop this until the mysterious girl started talking.

"H-hello m-my name is Lilly." she said while starting to shift uncontrollably with a bright blush and avoiding eye contact with Naruto as much as possible. Naruto gave he a reassuring smile which caused her blush to deepen and some of the other girls to blush as well "Hello Lilly-san I'm Naruto Uzumaki, is there anything I can help you with?"

"N-no m-me a-a-and m-my f-f-friends j-just wanted t-to ge-get y-your n-n-name." she said nervously and Naruto gave her another one of his smiles almost causing her, and a few other girls to faint "Oh ok well it was nice meeting you Lilly-san." he said happily while giving her a nod and she hurried away from him fast making him raise an eyebrow, but he shrugged it off and continued walking.

When he was halfway down the street he started hearing small whispers and….giggling? He turned around and his eyes widened in horror he saw the most dangerous thing in the whole Elemental Nation.

Fangirls *que shudder*

He turned back around quickly and started walking faster and heard _them_ walking faster as well. So he did the only thing he could think off.

He took off running...fast

But of course the fangirls were right on his tail

Naruto looked around trying to find a way out until he came across a BBQ restaurant and sped up so his fangirls couldn't catch up and ran through the doors of the restaurant and slammed them shut while breathing pretty heavily. After he heard the crazy bitc- I mean fangirls leave he gave out a sigh of relief and turned around to be face to face with the whole restaurant looking at him some with amusement and some with hatred.

He scratched his a head sheepishly and gave an embarrassed smile "Sorry fangirls." he said and froze when he heard a familiar voice

"N-naruto is that you?" the voice said

Naruto looked around and saw the familiar face of his sensei Kakashi Hatake, and with him were Genma Shirani, Yugao Uzuki, and…...Asuma sarutobi. When Naruto saw Asuma his killer intent bombarded Asuma, and _just_ Asuma alone.

Asuma went wide eyed and almost choked on the cigarette in his mouth and looked at Naruto's now deep red slitted eyes and saw one thing you should never see while looking at a genin.

Fear

Genma saw the look on Asuma's face and put a hand on his shoulder "Hey man you alright?" he said a little worried, making all the jounin stop and look over at Asuma while Naruto's killer intent subsided and vanished completely. Asuma looked at his friends and let out a deep breath "Y-yes i'm fine."

His friends gave him a curious look and turned back to where Naruto was and Kakashi started talking "So Naruto how…..have you...been? Where is he." he said looking around.

Yugao shook her head signaling she didn't care and looked over at Asuma "So Asuma where is Kurenai-chan?" she questioned but never saw Asuma widen his eyes and be in deep thought like trying to think of something. "Well she's at Anko's place you no hanging out with her." he said with the most confidence he could. Yugao raised an eyebrow and just looked at him. After a while he started to sweat a little but gave an internally sigh of relief when Yugao stood up and walked to the exit.

"Well i'm going to go talk with Kurenai-chan see you later guys." she said waving a hand behind her head waving goodbye.

Kakashi and Genma also looked at each other and shrugged then they both looked at Asuma "Want to get drunk?" they said together while Asuma smirked

"Yes please"

With Yugao:

Yugao was on her way to Anko's apartment in deep thought. It seemed like Asuma didn't no where Kurenai was. She realized after their wedding Kurenai became more closed off, and not as talkative when they hang out with them. She's usually talkative when she isn't around Asuma.

And that alone worried her

So she's going to sort this out this mess out on her own as it seems like she's the only one who cares. When she reached Anko's apartment she knocked once.

Than twice

Third time

"Come on Anko open up!" she yelled now getting pissed off

After a few seconds Anko opened the door "What took you so long I've been out here for like 10 minutes!" she yelled

Anko looked at her friend and smiled mischievously "Well, well well if it isn't Yugao-chan! Is there anything i can do for you on this nice day?" she asked faking innocence

Yugao took deep breaths and calmed down "Is Kurenai here? Asuma said she would probably be here." when she said Anko's face dropped and held a pissed off expression but gave a sigh and motioned her to come in.

Yugao raised an eyebrow but walked and waited for Anko to come back and they sat at the dinner table. After a few minutes of silence Anko started talking "Kurenai-chan is here, but she's asleep right now. This day as been pretty emotional stressful for her."

That caught Yugao's attention when she looked at Anko "How? What happened today."

Anko sighed Kurenai did say she could tell Yugao about what happened between her and Naruto and promise not to tell anyone

"Well get comfortable because this is one hell of a story."

With Naruto:

Naruto sat in his apartment making his clones read the medical scrolls while he got ready to go see Kurenai. He was getting dressed in a nice buttoned up black shirt with a nice pair of blue jeans. He was just about to finish when he felt a pulling sensation in his mind a closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes he was met with a dark damp sewer area with giant bars keeping whatever is behind those bars at bay.

" **Well aren't you dressed up. Doing anything fun?"** asked a loud booming voice which held both amusement, and confusion. While the holder of the voice stepped out from the darkness of his cage revealing a giant red fox with crimson slitted eyes and nine tails swaying from left to right behind him while he gave off a feral grin. Naruto just sighed and looked at the creature with a bored look.

"Hello Kyuubi"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N wow i am late. sorry about that school got in the way but i'll live.**

 **Anyway i am here and back so hopefully i will do good~~~~~~**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hello Kyuubi."

The giant fox smirked at his host **"Come on call me by name. And who's this vixen you're taking out today."** the Kyuubi asked with interest

Naruto just sighed and looked away with a smile "I'm taking out Kurenai today Kurama."

The kyuubi hummed in in agreement **"I see."** the Kyuubi said looking at his host's memories **"I agree i your choice kit."** he said while Naruto just sweatdropped "Well thanks I guess. Anyway i'm going I need to get ready."

With Anko, Kurenai, and Yugao:

Anko just finished telling Yugao the story and she was doing a good impression of a gaping fish. "Y-your saying she's having an affair! With Naruto of all people1" she yelled. Yugao herself never liked Asuma but she would have never expected this from Kurenai at all.

Anko sighed and was about to talk when Kurenai walked out wearing a nice outfit "I'm guessing you told Yugao huh Anko."

Yugao looked at Kurenai still shocked "Is it true?" Kurenai sighed and looked at the clock and read it said 4 pm and turned back to Yugao "Hai going to see Naruto in an hour at his hotel." She said "But what about Hinata?" Yugao said making Kurenai flinch and look at the ground " I was going to tell her after Naruto left again."

Yugao got over her shock and they all talked for a while and when it was 4 30 pm and Kurenai left to Naruto's hotel.

With Naruto:

Naruto waited outside his hotel waiting for his angel when he spotted her walking over to him wearing a nice white shirt going down and showing some cleavage and nice red pants.

It's a good thing the hotel was empty of all people as people would be looking at her and him together.

They walked his room and what Kurenai saw made her smile there was a nice steak dinner for 2 and a wine bottle. She looked at Naruto and saw his foxy smile and he pulled out her chair and she have a small thank you and they enjoyed their dinner .

After their dinner they cuddled up on the couch and watched a romance movie that Kurenai picked out after the movie Kurenai looked at Naruto with seriousness "Naruto-kun I need to tell you something."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her but nodded anyway. Kurenai was ready to tell him but she choked on her words and looked at the floor "Umm Naruto-kun I think I might be pregnant."

Naruto just seemed to freeze he was going to gave a kid. A kid. He smiled one of his megawatt smile and leaned in and kissed her passionately making her go wide eyed but slowly return the kiss. After they broke apart "Is it mine?" She heard Naruto whisper answer she knew he was scared as her

"Hai Naruto-kun"

"Are you happy that it's with me? He said scared

Kurenai looked at him and hugged him "Naruto is there is anyone I want as a father to this child I want it to be you." She said lovingly and he smiled

"Good because I've always wanted to be a father." He said happily and they went to the bedroom and made love for hours.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later:

Naruto woke up feeling great and turned his head to look at Kurenai and gave a kiss to wake her up

"Hmmm Naruto-Kun five more minuets."

Naruto chuckled and got outta bed laughing silently and Kurenai's face at her lack of warmth. "Sorry Kurenai-chan but I have to leave soon." He said sadly while she opened her eyes wide and looked at him "You're coming back right?" She said quietly while sitting up letting her naked body show to all its glory fir Naruto to sew

Naruto leaned in and kissed her again "Sorry Kurenai-chan I am leaving but I'll be back in 8 months." He said

Kurenai looked at him and gave him a smile "Guess I'll see you in 8 months."

8 months later:

"Come on Ero-sensei I want to get back!" Yelled a hyperactive blonde running towards the gates

"Dammit Gaki hold on we're not even far away!" Jiraiya yelled running after his student

"Ero-sensei talk to Tsunade kaa-sam for me please I'm going to go do something!" Jiraiya nodded and left to the tower Naruto ran to the dango shop and saw Kurenai with a huge belly and he walked over to her and she saw him and smiled

"Naruto-kun!" She said and smiled and ran and hugged him be hugged back and whispered "Is it mine?" He questioned softly

"Hai I made sure it was." She whispered back and she gave off a little eep and he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the Hokage Tower "Did anything happen while I was gone?"

He saw Kurenai flinch and she snuggled onto his chest "Well something happened."

Flashback:

The day after Naruto left Kurenai went to talk to Hinata she walked to their training ground and saw her three students Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. Kiba noticed her first "Hello Kurenai-sensei!" he yelled happily while Shino gave her a polite hello and Hinata smiled at her.

Kurenai smiled at them and tried to avoid eye contact with Hinata "Hello team now you three all have the day off." she said while they looked surprised but nodded "Now I need to talk to Hinata alone now." she said and Hinata looked a little scared but walked over to her. As soon as Kiba and Shino left the training ground Kurenai looked at her student "Hello Hinata. I need to talk to you."

Hinata nodded "About what Kurenai-sensei." she managed to get out of sutter's (sorry but writing in stutters in hard)

" _Here we go"_ Kurenai thought to herself "It's about Naruto." she said, and when Hinata heard that name making this harder "What about him Kurenai-sensei.?"

Kurenai sighed "Hinata why do you love Naruto?" she asked making Hinata go wide eyed

"Well he's strong and never gives up. He gives me hope, and everything I would love." she said while unknowingly making this conversation harder for Kurenai

"Well Hinata I have some bad news." Kurenai said making Hinata look scared but pied attention to Kurenai "Naruto is in a relationship." she said and waited for Hinata's reaction

Hinata was frozen in place she would have never thought Naruto would be taken she was to late because she was to shy to talk to him tears threatened to fall from her eyes "Who is he dating." she asked in a whisper Kurenai looked away from her and took a few deep breaths.

"I am"

Hinata looked at her sensei in shock. She took Naruto-kun away from her. Her sensei took _her_ Naruto-kun away.

H-how dare you!" Hinata yelled startling Kurenai "You know I love Naruto and you stole him! Aren't you married you fucking whore!" she yelled making Kurenai go wide eyed "Hinata wait! Yes I know i'm married but not for long Asuma was never nice and often beat me and Naruto came and comforted me! Please here me out." she pleaded and saw Hinata fuming but she nodded

After Kurenai finished her story she looked at Hinata and saw her eyes were emotionless and Hinata turned around and walked away "I'll think about this Kurenai-sensei." Kurenai looked sad but nodded and way and she was about to leave as well "Wait Hinata please just keep this to yourself."

"Hai Kurenai-sensei." Kurenai let out a sigh of relief and they went their separate ways. While walking Kurenai looked and whispered.

"I'm sorry Hinata."

Flashback End:

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N Boom chapter done!**

 **Next chapter will be the aftermath and what not so stay tuned.**

 **And sorry about the late release.**

 **Gomenasai!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N boom new chapter**

 **Will keep this short so here we go**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(** Flashback ended by the way)

Naruto looked at Kurenai and was shocked. Was he the only one who didn't no of Hinata's crush on him? Dam he was dense.

"Have you talked to her since." He questioned her

She shook her head "She had been ignoring me ever since she won't even look at me." She said quietly and Naruto held her tighter and gave her a reassuring smile and she smiled back and buried her head into his chest

In the Hokage's office Tsunade and Jiraiya were discussing 'important' things when a flying blonde haired kid came in the window with a raven haired bundle on his arms

"Hello Tsunade kaa-san. Ero-sensei what up." Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at Naruto in shock and Realized he was holding a very pregnant Kurenai Yuhi I'm his arms

"Hello sochi-kun what are you doing here and why is Kurenai here?" She questioned and gave a little glare at Naruto and saw Naruto with a bashful look and Kurenai with and small blush "Well you see." Kurenai said a little awkwardly while Naruto set her down on her feet and Naruto wrapped her arms around her

"We are together and having a baby!" Naruto said happily making Tsunade and Jiraiya go wide eyed and Kurenai to blush

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at the lair shocked and then Jiraiya got an imaginary light bulb and grin slyly and Naruto "So that's why you started reading my books? To try new things eh?" He teased which caused Naruto to blush and look away

Tsunade sighed and looked at Kurenai and Naruto "Naruto you do know that Kurenai here is married correct." She all but yelled little angry that he got a married woman pregnant but to her surprise Kurenai looked at her with an angry look "And that's a reason why we are here for divorce papers for me and Asuma." She said shocking both Tsunade and Jiraiya

Kurenai explained her story and they were in shock they would have never guessed. Tsunade nodded and sighed for their divorce and the couple left happily.

Tsunade turned towards Jiraiya "Did you have any idea?" She shook his head negatively and she sighed "Well I guess I am happy for them they did look happy." She said and Jiraiya nodded

The happy couple went back to Kurenai's hotel that she fit early in the morning and Kurenai gave him a hug and he smiled "I missed you" she whispered and he smiled "I missed you too." They stayed there in a hug and there was a knock at the door.

"Kurenai open this door right now!" A are strong voiced yelled making them both freeze "Naruto-kun you have to hide!" Naruto nodded and hid in the closet where he could see through and Kurenai and opened the door

"Hello Asuma-kun what you doing here?" She questioned and faked happiness and when she saw the anger on his face she mentally frowned "Well Kurenai I wanted to know why you never came home? It is late and I heard you rented a hotel this morning?" He said his anger rising each time he talked.

"I wanted to get away from everything fit a while Asuma-kun with the baby and all."

Asuma walked in and pushed her until she fell in the couch and punched the wall making Naruto narrow his eyes being the closet "You never answered my question Kurenai. Why. Aren't. You. Home?" He said slowly realising KI (killer intent) making her freeze until she thought about Naruto and there kid she stood up and glared at Asuma and he faltered at that glare

"I wanted to get away Asuma and relax a bit." Asuma's KI raised even higher and was about to smack her when he was punched and went to the wall. Shocked he looked at the person who had enough balls to punch him and saw one who is didn't think of seeing in Kurenai's hotel

Naruto Uzumaki

He looked at Kurenai and pointed to Naruto

"What is this genin doing here Kurenai?" He asked/demanded and Kurenai walked over to Naruto and pulled him close to her "He is the best thing to ever happen to me." She said lovingly while Asuma's eyes widened "You're cheating on me!" He yelled furious

Kurenai halted at him with so much anger and hate it was shocking "Naruto-kun here has been a better man you have been since we started dating. He acts better is vetted and way better in the sack then you." She yelled making Asuma look even more pissed than he already was.

Kurenai pulled a document out if her pouch and showed it to Asuma "These are divorce papers signed by the Hokage herself." She said making Asuma is possible angrier. "What about the baby! You're going to leave me with my child!"

Kurenai shook her head "Of course not. Of it was your baby." She said and Asuma's eyes were widen "You how could you!"

Naruto had enough of this and stepped up to Asuma " You should leave Asuma before something bad happens." He said and Asuma looked at Naruto with murder in his eyes and was about to punch Naruto when Naruto grabbed his fist and applied pressure making Asuma wince "You should leave Asuma." Naruto said darkly and let go off Asuma's wrist and pushed Asuma to the door.

Asuma walked towards the door and turned around and glared at the couple "Thai isn't over."

As soon as he left Kurenai ran and hugged Naruto like her life depended on in and Naruto hugged her back.

"I'm sorry I told him Naruto-Kun but I needed to tell him and with you here it just made either easier." Naruto nodded and hugged her tightly

After a few seconds Naruto pulled away and looked at her "I never asked you is it a boy or a girl." He asked and Kurenai smiled brightly "Both were having twins." She said happily

Naruto widened his eyes and smiled brightly and hugged Kurenai "Thai is awesome! I can't wait till they're born!" He said happily "Have you picked any names"?" He questioned and saw her blush a little and gave a small smile

"Well if it was a boy I wanted Tachi and I haven't picked on for a girl."

Naruto closed his eyes in thought and opens his eyes wide "Tsunade. Let's name her Tsunade. After her grandmother." He said softly and Kurenai looked at him and smiled she knew how much Tsunade meant to him and she nodded and hugged him "Hai out little Tachi-kun and Nade-chan."

Naruto smiled brightly and bought her down and gave her a passionate kiss

"Hai Tachi-kun and Nade-chan."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N**

 **Yay it's done~~~~**

 **You see what happens with Asuma and they're having twins YAY!**

 **So review follow Yada Yada Yada**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

 **Ok new Chapter you know don't want to**

 **explain a lot just enjoy~~~~~~**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

1 month has passed since Naruto returned and things looked good. Naruto and Kurenai's relationship was still going strong and she and Asuma finally got a divorce.

Since then there relationship has been spread across the village like wildfire. A lot of the population of Konoha were fine of their relationship as they heard of the beatings Kurenai went through went with Asuma. Also people heard of what Naruto has done during the chunin exams and their opinion of him only raised as the story was he saved a 'damsel in distress'. But one major problem...

Sakura Haruno

When she heard about this relationship she changed from a fangirl to Sasuke..To a fangirl of Naruto.

They said since Naruto had a crush on her in the academy that she is his and _owns_ him. And is basically her property

What a crazy bitch

On the plus side Hinata and Kurenai have fixed their relationship it's not as deep as it was before but give it time and it will be once again.

During the month Asuma has been nothing but problems. He started to spread rumors about how the demon stole his wife. And some believed him...Until they saw how happy Kurenai looked with Naruto compared to when they saw her with Asuma.

But the biggest thing was Naruto proposing to Kurenai. He did it in the park while taking her on a picnic. She said yes and gave him a hug and a huge kiss. For all the people who saw they whistled and congratulated the two.

So here we are now on a peaceful day the sun is shining, love is in the air, you could hear the birds chirping, the silent sound of-

"AHHHHHH DAMN YOU NARUTO AND GETTING ME PREGNANT!"

Ok somewhat peaceful

So we're in a hospital with Kurenai Yuhi giving birth to twin being delivered by Tsunade With Naruto by her side holding his girlfriend's hand while she was squeezing his hand

Hard

He flinched a little "Sorry Kurenai-chan just a little longer." She screamed again yelling profanities making Naruto blush a bit while she applied more pressure to his hand.

"Come on Kurenai it's almost over." Tsunade said as she saw the first one and told her to push.

After what seemed like hours but it was only 20 minutes Tsunade was holding 2 beautiful kids one male and the other female

She handed them to Kurenai who instantly grabbed and held them to her chest and gave a small smile and looked at Naruto and saw him staring at the kids

"Here Naruto-kun." Kurenai said and handed the kids to Naruto and he took them though he seemed a little scared

"It's ok Naruto-kun." She said softly and he finally relaxed and smiled brightly at his two kids. _His_ kids.

The boy had black hair like his mother his father's blue eyes and slightly pale skin like Kurenai

The girl had her father's hair her mother's crimson eyes and her father's tan skin.

Tsunade couldn't help but smile at the family. The kids looked so much like their parents it wa scary. "Sochi-kun, Kurenai have you thought of names?" She questioned slightly

Naruto turned to her and smiled "The boy is Tachi-kun. And the girl is named after her grandmother Tsunade." He said and gave foxy smile at her wide eyes and looked at the family in shock.

"Y-you named her after me." She saw Naruto and Kurenai nod and gave off a smile and she took the kids from Naruto and started smothering her grandkids

Naruto turned towards Kurenai and held her hand and gave her a kiss "I want to get married next week." He said to her and her eyes went wide "So soon?" He nodded "I want you to be my wife Kurenai-hime." He said and she gave him a hug "Hair I want you to be my husband Naruto-koi." The new family smiled and gave each other a passionate kiss

After a week passed Naruto was looking at himself in the mirror while Iruka was fixing up his tie "Naruto you look fine stop fussing over your tie." Iruka said slightly annoyed and Naruto sighed "Sorry Iruka-sensei I just want this wedding to go perfect."

Naruto turned around and saw his best man Iruka and grooms Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji. "I just want to thank you for doing this for me." Naruto said and Choji smiled and smacked him on the back "No need Naruto this is your special day." He said happily.

"Yeah Naruto this is about you. I mean you're still young but I hope I get a braids mate!" Kids yelled excitingly

Shikamaru sighed and gave Naruto a smile "It's troublesome but we are Arellano happy for you Naruto."

As Naruto was at the altar he scanned the crowd and saw the whole Ninja council and a few civilian council members who actually liked Naruto. The rest of the rookie 12 (minus Sasuke and Sakura) and their Jounin sensei (no Asuma of course) and most of the clan's ninja and some civilian and some ninjas from the village.

It started and Kurenai walked up the altar wearing an amazing red dress that went to the floor.

Naruto looked at her stunned and when she got up to the altar they smiled at each other. Tsunade looked at the couple and smiled

"Do you Kurenai Yuhi take Naruto Uzumaki as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"Do you Naruto Uzumaki take Kurenai Yuhi as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

Tsunade smiled brightly "Then I now announce you to husband and wife!" She yelled and Kurenai grabbed Naruto's head and brought him into a passionate kiss making the crowd cheer and clap

After they separated they locked eyes "I love you Naruto Uzumaki." Kurenai said lovingly

"And I love you Kurenai Uzumaki."

6 years later

Naruto sighed and ran his hand through his hair and looked at his desk _"If I knew being Hokage would have this much paperwork I don't think I would have taken this job."_ Naruto thought to himself

That's right Naruto Uzumaki the now 22 year old Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha no Sato

He heard footsteps running to the door and let out a huge smile. The door flew open and there stood 2 kids that looked about 6 years old "TOU-SAN!" The kids yelled and tackled Naruto in a hug.

Naruto returned the hug and looked at the door and saw his loving wife Kurenai Uzumaki "Sorry Naruto-koi but they wanted to see you." She said and scratched the back of her head sheepishly a habit she picked up from her husband.

Naruto smiled at her and nodded he looked at the kids in his arms "Tachi-kun, Nade-chan how are you." Nade smiled brightly "Tou-san I just wanted to see you" she chirped and Tachi nodded and smiled coolly at his father "I just wanted to get away from Jiraiya-jiji." He said and the family busted out laughing

After they calmed down Naruto stood up "How bout some ramen we haven't had any in awhile." He smiled when he saw his children's eyes grow wide and ran out the door to the ramen stand.

Kurenai sighed and shook her head slightly "It's crazy how much they inherited your ramen addiction." She said and he chuckled a bit and hugged his wife from behind her "Well there also inherited my awesome looks as well." And he rubbed her stomach "You there ink they will be excited about a new brother or sister?" He questioned and she put her hands over his

"Probably. No doubt Nade-chan will freak out. And Tachi-kun will be excited but not vocalize it as much." She chuckled and Naruto turned her around and have her a kiss

"I love you Kurenai-chan." He said and she smiled "And I love you Naruto-kun." And they soon left to the ramen stand. While they were walking they got waves from the pedestrians and bows of respect. And Naruto smiled

Life was just good.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N**

 **Yes! The story is now over. Thank you for reading and all the great reviews it really made**

 **me want to update faster and made me want to keep posting. So thank you and have a good day!**


End file.
